Seat assemblies are often particularly designed for one specific vehicle body style. As such, a seat assembly that is designed and configured for a sedan can be significantly different from a seat assembly for a hatchback or sports utility vehicle (SUV).
For instance, the size of the seat assembly can vary significantly between these different body styles. This is because the frame of these vehicle body styles can differ greatly, and the seat assembly for each needs to be dimensioned to fit within the respective vehicle frame.
Also, the functions of these seat assemblies can vary between the different body styles, and the configuration of the seat assemblies can differ as a result. For instance, a seat back for a hatchback or SUV body style is often designed to pivot downward relative to its respective seat bottom while the seat back for a sedan is often designed to remain stationary relative to its respective seat bottom. Accordingly, the seat back for the hatchback or SUV body styles can have a different latch, a different latch position, and/or different pivot brackets in comparison with the seat back for the sedan.
Additionally, the structures surrounding the seat assembly can dictate how the corresponding seat assembly is configured. For instance, a sedan often includes a rear shelf to which the seat assembly can be attached. However, the seat back is more exposed in a hatchback or SUV body style; therefore, the seat assembly attaches at an upper, outboard edge.
Accordingly, manufacturing costs can be excessive because different vehicles with different body styles can require different vehicle seat assemblies. More specifically, different tooling and different manufacturing techniques may be necessary to manufacture the different seats. Moreover, the lead time for supplying the parts can be excessive because each of the seats are manufactured differently. In addition, designing the seat assemblies can be inefficient because the seats are designed independent of each other.